Nuevos Sentimientos
by khyntos
Summary: Primer fanfic,,espero que les guste.Se muestra a un Sesshomaru descubriendo el amor ,leanlo. SESHXOC
1. Inesperado Comienzo

**Nuevos sentimientos**

Hola!!!Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste es un SeshXOC

Capitulo 1: Inesperado comienzo

Una niña con dulces ojos marrones jugueteaba con las mariposas alegremente ,mira el cielo con nostalgia "¿Donde estará Sesshomaru-sama?"

_Riiin!!!,ya esta la comida

Rin:_Ya voy,kaede obaa-chan.

Kaede:_¿Que te tiene tan preocupada,Rin?

R:_No es nada...¿Que haremos mañana?

K:_Kagome decidio convertirse en maestra de los niños de la aldea,y me gustaria que vayas ¿Que te parece?

R:_Me encantaaa!!!,ya quiero ir

K:_(la mira)No te preocupes Rin ,Sesshomaru volvera pronto a visitarte.

R:_Si,es verdad(sonrie)

Habitualmente,el señor Sesshomaru la visitaba y le regalaba diversos y hermosos kimonos,y luego se imagen de su amo gradualmente se transformo en amor filial,lo consideraba un padre que siempre la protegeria y estaria a su lado,ahora solo hacia falta...

* * *

En el bosque...

A lo lejos ,un youkai de ojos dorados y cabellera plateada caminaba junto a un pequeño sapo youkai.

_¿Que averiguaste,Jaken?(tono frio)

_Amo bonito, ya se los nombres de los mas poderosos youkai de la zona,no tanto como usted por supuesto,pero solo quedan dos aun vivos...

S:_Ya veo.

J:_El area norte ya es suyo,y el oeste esta libre "solo unos tontos demonios insignificante estan ese lugar",ahora solo queda el sur gobernado por un tal Clain y el este por...

* * *

Zona este...

_Hotaru-sama!!!

_¿Que ocurre?pequeña.

_No hay medicinas suficientes para curar a los enfermos,¿Que haremos?(comienza a llorar)

H:_No te preocupes,escuche hablar de una aldea con buenas hierbas medicinales ,ire alli a negociar...y no llores(abraza a la niña)

_Haii,arigatou.

_No es nada,ustedes son mi familia.

La señorita Hotaru es una youkai de hermosos ojos aguamarian y cabello largo negro,con un una yukata violacea con flores blancas pero protegida con una pequeña armadura al frente y su katana ,que en lo posible trataba no duda alguna era diferente a los otros youkai,ya que no odiaba a los humanos al contrario estaba a cargo de una aldea que estaba a su cuidado, por posibles amenazas de otros un exotico corazon amable ,no demostraba debilidad frente al enemigo,en ese preciso instante se transformaba para pelear y eliminar, a todo aquel que tocara a su familia.

H:_Haaa,,ya sé visitare la aldea de la sacerdotisa kaede,escuche que posee buenas hierbas "espere que no trate de exterminarme"(Asi se dirige al lugar)

* * *

En la aldea...

Ya estaba oscureciendo y una pareja estaba acostada en la colina observando las estrellas...

_Nee,Inuyasha , no te parece agradable esta paz(abrazando al chico)

_(sonrojado)Esta aburrido,pero admito que si(correspondiendo el abrazo)..Kagome..

K:_Eh?(levanta la cara y se encuentra cara a cara con su esposo)

I:_Me parece mas agradable estar a tu lado...Te amo(la besa delicadamente)

K:_Yo tambien(lo besa,y se profundiza el besa hasta que...)

I:_Espera..huelo a un youkai por los alrededores ire a fijarme,ve con Kaede

K:_(sorprendida)Inuyasha,esta bien,cuidate

I:_no te preocupes me hare cargo de ese molestia(corre hacia el objetivo)

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca de ahi...

H:_¿Como me presentare para que no se asusten?(suspiro)Lo mejor sera ir despacio y con rostro amble ,eso es,vamos tu puedes hotaru...eh?(se da vuelta)siento aque alguien se acerca a un a gran velocidad,no importa,es debil por no saber ocultar su presencia,espero que no me esta aqui.(mirada decidida)

I:_¿Quien eres tu?,y que haces aqui...contesta sino quieres que te mate

H:_Solo quiero conversar con la abuela kaede para negociar

I:_Eh?solo vete y ni te atrevas a avanzar siquiera un paso(enojado)

H:_Ya proteger a esa aldea.

I:_No me hagas perder la paciencia,no me importa si eres mujer...te matare sino te alejas maldito demonio(saca a tessaiga)

H:_No quiero pelear contigo.Y no te preocupes no vine a liquidar a ningun apartate de mi camino.(avanza)

I:_Como si te dejara,ya veras (se dispone a atacar)te lo adverti...Kaze no Kizu!!!!

comtinuara...


	2. Nueva amiga

**Capitulo 2** Nueva amiga

K:_Espero que Inuyasha se encuentre bien(entra a la cabaña)abuela Kaede

k:_¿Que pasa kagome?

K:_Hace poco,inuyasha percibio a un youkai rondando la aldea,seguro se hara cargo de ello.

k:_Puede ser que sea hotaru-sama(preocupada)Apurate Kagome alcanzalo y evita que dañe a la señorita hotaru...

K:_¿Que?

k:Trae a esa mujer aqui que la estaba esperando luego te explico bien,rapido

K:_Esta bien(sale corriendo)

k:_Espero que ese inuyasha no le haga daño...(preocupada)

* * *

Mientras tanto...

I:_Como si te dejara,ya veras (se dispone a atacar)te lo adverti...Kaze no Kizu!!!!

H:_(lo esquiva facilmente)eo es todo lo que tienes,no me hagas reir,solo apartate no tengo nada contra ti...

I:_No me subestimes(se abalanza,pero la pierde de vista)Ehh??¿donde esta??...argh(cae al suelo)

H:_Hmn...eres muy lento,no te diste cuenta que te golpee la nuca y aun asi pretendes matarme,(sonrisa burlona)no me hagas reir..."aunque esa espada es tessaiga,debo tener cuidado"

I:_"es muy rapida"ahora si voy en serioooo!!!(grita e inicia otro ataque)

En ese momento llega Kagome y al encontrarse en esa situacion solo actua a proteger a la youkai.

_Espera inuyasha!No es nuestro enemigo.

I:_(se detiene)¿Que haces kagome?estuve a punto de lastimarte(grita enojado)

K:_calmate ,es una invitada de la abuela kaede

H:_(alivio)Hasta que llego una persona sensata, y no te equivocas puedes llevarme con ,gracias por detenerlo ¿Como te llamas?

K:_"que extraño youkai,se disculpa" Nno ess nada...Soy Kagome y el es...mi esposo Inuyasha ,disculpe su comportamiento.(baja la cabeza) Ahora sigame,por favor.

H:_(impactada)Ttu essposo...que sorpresa!!!"una humana y un hanyu,ahora ya se quien tiene el poder jeje"(risitas)

I:_(enojado)¿De que se rie?

H:_De tu felicidad(guiña el ojo)Ahora si vamos!!

* * *

En otro lugar

S:_Entonces ,empezare por el antes...(alza vuelo)

J:_A donde vamos amo boniito?( se sujeta a su amo)

S:_"Espero que rin se encuentre bien,ya es hora de visitarla"...Hmn

Emprenden su viaje.

(Se detienen)

J:_(intrigado)Sesshomaru-sama porque nos detenemos,ya casi llegamos.

S:_Ese olor..."Que hace un youkai aca?"Ire a revisar,Jaken busca a Rin.

J:_Amo bonito dejeme acompañarlo(es detenido por un pisoton en la cara)Ya entendi sesshomaru-sama buscare a la pequeña...

S:_"ahora a rastrear ese olor"(Se retira)

* * *

La misteriosa youkai acompañada de Kagome e Inuyasha llega a la aldea y se reune con kaede ,a quien ya conocia desde pequeña."No ha cambiado nada"

K:_Hotaru-sama,tanto tiempo

H:_Es verdad,los años pasan fugazmente para los humanos (rie)

K:_Por favor, pase.(la invita a pasar a su casa)

I:_Hmn...(mira a su esposa)¿Que querra con esta youkai?

K:_Ahora nos vamos a enterar y tranquilizate (lo regaña)

H:_Permiso(entra y toma sienta)En realidad, kaede quisiera pedirle medicinas ,y no se preocupe podemos intercambiar con otros objetos...los necesito para los aldeanos.(tristeza)

I:_"¿De que esta hablanda ésta?,¿aldeanos enfermos?,su cara eat decaida...¿es malvada?"No le creo.

K:_(mirada perversa) I-N-U-Y-ASHAA!!!,callate(le pega)continue,por favor(sonrisa)

H:_"pobre"Bueno soy la princesa de la zona este y ,..a mi no me gusta matar humanos al contrario me hice carga de protegerlos de cualquier peligro y ahora necesitan ayuda,por eso...(apreta sus manos y esconde su rostro) ,

_No se ponga triste,la ayudaremos,tome(le da una flor)

H:_G-g-racias (acepta el presente y sonrie)

K:_Rin tiene razon ,ahora mismo organizare las cosas...Inuyasha, kagome ayudenme

I y K:_ Haiii

R:_Acompañeme a mirar las estrellas(le toma la mano)

H:_Si.¿Como te llamas pequeña?

R:_Rin y escuche que usted es hotaru-sama.

H:_Aja,¿no me tienes miedo Rin-chan?

R:_¿Por que?Se nota que es muy buena igual que Sesshomaru-sama(rie y la abraza)

H:_"esta niña...es tan adorable"(la abraza)gracias rin-chan.

_¿Quien eres tu?(tono frio)

H:_¿¿Eh??

continuara...


	3. Encuentro

Capitulo 3 Encuentro

Un youkai rondaba por la aldea "Este aroma,se hace mas fuerte..¿Que hara aca?",se esconde tras una arbusto y mira un escena particular...

H:_"esta niña...es tan adorable"(la abraza)gracias rin-chan.

_¿Quien eres tu?(tono frio)

H:_¿¿Eh??

R:_Sesshomaru-sama!!!(se acerca brincando al youkai)

H:_"sesshomaru?Ese nombre me suena y esa cara es parecida a ese hanyu pero este es un youkai,... y que manera es esa de tratarme,no permitire que me pisotee"(cambia su expresion a una seria)No te incumbe,porque no se presenta usted primero?

S:_"Quien se creee que es?"Alejate de aqui youkai

H:_No me busques,porque me vas a encontrar maleducado(le grita)

R:_Sesshomaru-sama ,no le haga daño, ella no es mala ni me esta haciendo nada malo,por favor no peleen.

S:_Hmn

H:_"ese gesto odioso y esas facciones son idententicas a..." Eres familiar de inuyasha?

R:_Si son hermanos(asiente)

S:_"de donde lo conoce?"Ese hanyou no lo considero mi hermano.

H:_Que cruel!Como quisiera tener uno aunque sea torpe,malhumarado,maleducado e impulsivo como inuyasha...(suspira)la verdad que mala suerte la tuya (se rie)

R:_(aguantando la risa)que graciosa es hotaru-sama,vio sesshomaru-sama es inofensiva

S:_"Hotaru,ella es..."Preparate par luchar princesa del este,quiero reclamar tu reino(deseinvaina bakusaiga)

H:_No tengo tiempo para ti,lo siento tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer...(empieza a retirarse)o acaso al tomar mi puesto quieres hacerte cargo de humanos ?Seguro que cualquier forma no me inoportunes con tu presencia(lo fulmina con la mirada y se retira)

S:_Hmn,"ya me las pagara,aun no puedo creer que esa mujer sea poderosa como dicen,los otros son los debiles,sera un victoria facil"Rin no te acerques a esa youkai¿entendiste?

R:_(lo mira con tristeza)hace poco empece a considerarla mi amiga,no es mala se lo aseguro,asi que perdoneme sesshomaru-sama pero no puede cumplir con lo que me pidio.

S:_"Que?eso es imposible,que le habra hecho esa youkai?Ahora mismo lo averiguare(empieza a caminar)

R:_Espere Sesshomaru-sama...

I:_Oye,sesshomaru, que haces aqui?(cargando bolsas)

S:_Inuyasha,no te interesa...

I:_Solo espero que no hayas molestado a cierta youkai que anda por aca,es nuestra invitada.

R:_Es verdad,la abuelita kaede la esta ayudando con algo y luego se retira

K:_Es una persona pacifica y contraria a los normales youkai,seria bueno que...

I:_no la acosara?

S:_(mirada intensa)

K:_No es eso lo que iba a decir sino lo atacara,jeje"¿Por que habre pensado eso tal vez?"jeje

S:_Esa youkai y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar ,asi que no se metan...

R:_"¿Podra ser que?..."Ahora que lo pienso Hotaru-sama es muy bonita ,si la conoce mejor Sesshomaru-sama puede casarse con ella!!!!!!!!"asi tendre mamá"

I y K:_(sorprendidos)

K:_Rin no saques aun conclusiones"pobre Hotaru,aunque tal vez ella logre convertirlo en una mejor persona"(se queda pensativa)

I:_ja!,aunque no me agrade no le deseo tal infelicidad,estar con el es como estar en el infierno

S:_(enfadado)no me molesten (se va)

R:_(emocionada)Deseo que hotaru-sam se fije en el asi tengo una familia completa!!!!!!

K:_(se dirige a rin,susurrandole)Te ayudare con ese deseo Rin-chan(le guiña un ojo)

R:_De veras,,,

K:_ que se formara otra pareja ,jijiji(risa malvada)

R:_Siiii

I:_No te metes en problemas otra vez Kagome...

K y R:_¡¡¡¡¡MISION:AMOR ENTRE SESSHOMARU Y HOTARU!!!!!!(gritan y saltan emocionadas)

I:_(asustado)Nada bueno va a salir de aca...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

"Que se habra creido ese??Estoy tan nerviosa,quiero regresar y contestarle a ese,,,pero no esta mal el hermano de inuyasha,,e-en que estoy pensando???Solo admito que es un poco atractivo,eso,eso pero esos ojos dorados ,su perfecto rostro y porte (suspira)ahhhhhh,,espera ,no,no,no quitatelo de la cabeza ,mejor me meto en los baños termales para tranquilizarme"

Entretanto...

"Hmn,como se atreve a hablarme asi,la eliminare a ella y su arrogancia,y Rin queriendo que sea su madre,eso no sucedera ni en mil años...pese a su delicioso aroma ,no me interesa,pero que estoy diciendo??Debo admitirlo es bella como ninguna que haya visto antes pero eso no le da permiso a...que puros ojos tiene y esa yukata le sienta bien,,,dejate de tonterias Sesshomaru,,solo dire que debo...verla de nuevo,,,pero para pelear ,eso pelear Ja,que otro interes puedo tener ningun otro".De repente se encuentra con ropa tirada.(la toma)"Esta ropa es de,,,"

H:_(se mete a las aguas)Aay que relajantee!!...(cierra los ojos)

S:_(pasmado)Pero si es..

H:_(abre los ojos)"Siento una presencia"¿Quien esta ahi?Salga cobarde!!!

S:_Hmn, con que eras tu(se acerca)

H:_"Que hace aqui???"Pervertido ,no te me acerques ,mira que espiar,, eres de lo peor!!!!!

S:_No me interesas,solo acepta le duelo y no sigas huyendo

H:_Terco!!!Esta bien luchemos pero no quiero que te me acerques nunca mas

por esa razon sera ahora, y date vuelta asi me cambio degenerado

S:(se da la vuelta)"de nuevo esa actitud por que sera que es tan..."(la espia)hermosa.

H:(escolafrios)No me mires ,se que lo haces

S:_"es buena percibiendo peligro"no se a que te refieres ,ya terminaste

H:_(termina de vestirse y se acerca al youkai)Oye tu!,no me agradas y no te agrado pero...(se pierde en sus ojos)

S:_Pero Que??"se ve tierna,no pienses en eso"contesta

H:_(baja la cabeza)"No puede ser tan bello,calmate,eso calmate"Hmn solo peleemos de una vez

S:_Como quieras,desenvaina(hace lo mismo)

H:_Solo una cosa mas ,si ganas la zona este ,es tuya pero a cambio no quiero que destruyas un aldea que esta ahi,p-por favor..

S:_Entonces es verdad que eres docil con los humanos,que debil

H:_Solo prometelo,no les haras nada.

S:_No me interesan los estuipidos humanos.

H:_Lo aceptare como un acuerdo,empezemos...

Continuara...


	4. atraccion

**Capitulo 4: Atraccion**

H:_Lo aceptare como un acuerdo,empezemos...

Sesshomaru se lanza contra Hotaru ,pero esta lo esquiva ,la pelea se intensifica,pero...el unico que ataca es Sesshomaru, la otra solo se defiende."Pensara que soy débil???"se cuestiona este al no recibir contraataque.

H:_Eso es todo lo que tienes,ahora me toca a mi.

S:_"debo admitirlo no es débil" no me intimidas

H:_"ya lo veremos"

Inicia su ataque con elegancia,pero de repente sus ojos serenos cambian a unos lleno de furia,esto sorprende al youkai pero no empieza un enfrentamiento que mantiene el ritmo.

Mientras tanto,Rin y Kagome ,que sabían que Hotaru estaba en las aguas termales, los descubren en plena batalla:

RyK:(ocultas tras unos arbustos)Ohhhh (O.o)

R:_Kagome-sama que haremos?

K:_Esperemos a ver que sucede"Si esto se pone peligroso...tenemos que actuar"

H:_"Encontré un espacio,ya vera"Toma estooo...Sesshomaru(prepara sus garras)

K:_(susurra a Rin)Esto se puso serio,que podemos hacer???

R:_Intervenir!!!!!,sigame kagome-sama(la agarra)

S:_No caeré facilmente...

Antes que lo ataque se aproxima por un ataque directo,acercandose rapidamente de frente,sin embargo alguien interviene gritando...

RyK:Altoooooooooooooooo.....

H:_(reacciona)Eh??(Retira su manos y las observa)"Esas dos...No me puede detener"(Cierra los ojos)Ahhhhhh

R:_Nee kagome-sama,creo que resulto mejor de lo que pensabamos(se rie)

K:_Dejemoslos solos Rin-chan,estamos estorbando,vamos(sonrisa y se retiran)

POV de Hotaru

"Choque contra algo duro...esas chicas haciendo cosas imprudentes...ya me las pagaran...p-pero no estoy lastimada...y-y que es-sto suave"(abre los ojos)"Ayy nooo,porque tuvo que suceder esto ,que hago??no me puedo mover...ya se me hago la desmayada y cuando me despierte dire que no recuerdo nada,si,eso hare...a quien engaño,seguro ya sabe que estoy consciente...que rico huele y su rostro es perfecto...inner:pero callate mira decir esto en un momento asi...EH? que fue eso?Puede ser que me abrazo,no es posible,seguro me quiere mover,porque le peso no?Si es eso,despierta y alejate de ese chico...podre acaso?"

POV de Sesshomaru

"Porque intervinieron en una importante pelea...despues hablare con ella...Q es esto?...Esta suave sensación en mi cuerpo...já que se habra creido que soy un amortiguador o que?...debo alejarla...su cabello es sedoso...mas que el mio, y desprende un irresistible aroma...necesito tenerla maaas cerca...me gusta su calidez y su hermosura...pero que estoy diciendo,no era eso lo que pensaba,la movere para que se aparte,eso esta youkai y yo no podemos tener otra relación mas que enemigos...pero"

Segundos antes

H:_EH?AHHHHH

S:_"retiro la espada,debo detenerme yo tambien, no quiero hacer esto enfrente de Rin..pero estamos muy cerca"Argh

(EStruendo)

La situacion es de la siguiente manera Hotaru termino cayendo encima de Sesshomaru,tras los presentes pensamientos vergonzosos,sin darse cuenta este la rodea con sus brazos atrayéndola poco a poco hasta que sus rostros se encuentran y se miran profundamente a los ojos...sin darse cuenta se sonrojan pero despiertan de ese ensueño...

H:_(aun sonrojada)que haces idiota?,aléjate

S:_(leve sonrojo)Tu te abalanzaste, impertinente,levantate por ti misma...

H:_Grosero

S:_Histérica

H:_Yo histérica, por favor,ya veo que esto no puede continuar, mejor sigamos después en otro lugar y te aviso...pervertido

S:_No huyas,y tenme mas respeto niña...

H:_Arghhh no te soportooo

(ambos se retiran sin despedirse)

* * *

Al otro dia en una cabaña...

H:_Que bien descansé(vuelven las imágenes del youkai)ay ya arruiné el dia con esos recuerdos, cuanto antes debo volver a la aldea con las medicinas.

R:_Hotaru-samaaaaaa ya despertó?Vayamos a jugar si?

H:_"no me puedo negar"Si ,vamos "espera .ella y kagome anoche..." pero antes ,que hacias con kagome ayer??

R:_EEsta enojadaaa,perdoneme pero no queriamos que los novios se lastimaran, no quiero que a mi mamá le pase nada,es por eso quee..

H:(sonrojada)N-novios,esa cosa y yo,no me hagas reir,admito que estoy feliz que me quieras tanto pero no me juntes con aquel insoportable ,no somos compatibles y ademas...

(de repente entra kagome)

K:_Pero los que se odian ,se aman no? Solo dense una oportunidad ,se ven tan lindos juntos y harian feliz a la pequeña Rin.

H:_Kagome,,lo siento pero tengo primero un deber con mis protegidos,si me permites volvere a la aldea con las medicinas.

K:_Umm ,ya veo,entiendo ,no te obligare,no lo pienses ,sientelo(le entrega la bolsa)

H:_Despideme de Kaede y ese inutil de tu esposo, cuidate y espero que tengas un sano bebé(le sonrie)

K:_Ehh?T diste cuenta,gracias hoy pensaba decirle a inuyasha la noticia

H:_Seguro se alegrara,ni te imaginas cuanto,bueno(mira a Rin)Rin-chan volvere otro dia,(la besa en la mejilla)nos vemos

R:_Esta bien si la vuelvo a ver,no importa sino quiere ser mi mamá,solo no deje de ser mi mejor amiga(empieza a llorar)

H:_No llores,eso te lo juro.(emprende su viaje)

* * *

En el bosque

S:_"Con que se va?,hmn esta huyendo,no la dejare irse,no seria mejor seguirla,asi la mantendre vigilada"Eso hare...Jaken

J:_Si, amo bonito

S:_Quedate aqui a cuidar a Rin

J:_A donde va Sesshomaru-sama?

S:_Solo haz lo que te digo ,luego regreso

J:HAii

* * *

S y H:_"Esto sera lo mejor,asi.."

H:_"me alejo de el ..."

S:_"no huye de mi"

S y H:_"porque no..."

H:_"quiero verlo,o será que siento..."

S:_"quiero perderla,no es esto...

S y H:_"Atraccion??...tonterias"

Continuara…


	5. Beso

Capitulo 5: Beso

_Hotaru-sama , volvió!!!!!!!!

H:_Ajá! Y traje muchas medicinas para los enfermitos (le guiña un ojo a la niña)

_Gracias!!!!!!!!!

H:_ Que lindo descansé alla(se despereza),"EH? Este olor pertenece a ….no puede ser por qué me siguió,lo mejor sera que actue normal,asi sabre que pretende ese,solo por ahora…"

_Le pasa algo?

H:_No esta todo bien,ustedes repartanse esto ,mientras me duchare en la cascada."veremos si me sigue hasta alla"

_Haiii

Mientras tanto…

S:_"Con que esta es su aldea,hmn es como cualquier otra no le veo nada especial,parece ser que no se dio cuenta,tanto tiempo con los humanos arruina sus sentidos,se esta moviendo mejor la sigo"

En la cascada

H:_Por las dudas no me saco toda la ropa, solo chapuceare para ver que pretende.

(se desprende de su yukata ,y queda con una bata finita y un poco traslucida)Que rica esta el agua!!!!!!

S:_"Q-qué es es-sto??Una cascada,solo se esta bañando, que irritante(la mira en paños menores)deberia taprse a ver si otro la espia,inner:pero si tu la estas espiando;claro que no!!!!! Solo vigilo;inner:y te gusta la vigilancia no?jejepor que no te metes con ella, a que no te atreves;Callate ,que acaso me estoy volviendo loco,todo por culpa de ella ,ya me las pagará,aqui y ahora"(se acerca poco a poco y se desprende de su armadura y solo queda con su vestimenta inferior)

H:_(se detiene)"Pero que esta haciendo?,que hago?ya se solo esperare el momento y lo ahuyentare"

H y S:_"mejor iré por debajo del agua,asi la sorprendo"

H:_(debajo del agua)"ni se crea que podra asustarme…"

S:_"ya estoy cerca,no tendra excusas de no pelear…"

(se encuentran cara a cara,la vergüenza y sorpresa juntas)

H:_(sonrojada)"alejate,alejate"(patalea)

S:_(la agarra y suben a la superficie)"con que si se habia dado cuenta?que digo?"Calmate

H:_Alejate de mi acosador

S:_Hmn ,no creas que te espiaba solo buscaba el mejor momento para comenzar la pelea

H:_Esos son solo pretextos,no soy tonta

S:_"esta mujer"(enojado)a decir verdad no me atraes ni un poco!no eres atractiva para mi

H:_(hirviendo)"quien se creido este ,arg!,pero no puede contradecirlo si el es re-guapo,pero que cosas pienso,NO,no te dejes pisotear ,voy a demostrarle que esta equivocado"Eso es lo que crees?,mentiroso

S:_Mentiroso yo?hmn no me hagas reir,tan mal te cayó la verdad que te dije?

H:_Seguro se te hace agua la boca al verme asi no? (postura seductora)

S:"no me habia dado cuenta hasta ahora pero tiene un gran cuerpo,encima c-casi se le ve todo,concentrate sesshomaru"N-ni un poco

H:_"iluso,no se me ocurre nada mas para joderle teniendo ese cuerpo trabajado ante mi,kami-sama ayudame"Por que titubeas?(se le acerca)acaso…

S:_Alejate impertinente"no te acerques ,esa fragancia que desprende me esta enloqueciendo"

H:_...t gusto?

Inesperadamente le da un beso rapido en los labios,pero basto solo ese instante para que ambas se sonrojaran y separaran.

H:_"p-pero que hice?mi cuerpo actuo por su propia cuenta"(tocandose los labios)

S:_"Odio admitirlo pero…no puede ser aun quiera,pero que estupideces estoy diciendo"

H:_Sesshomaru,disculpa parece que me pase con mi broma no volvera a suceder, solo olvidalo,sacalo de tu mente,por favor!!!

S:_No tuvo importancia para mi,sera mejor arreglar otro encuentro…para poner punto final a ese asunto y no vernos mas

H:_"EH?"Estoy de acuerdo,mañana apenas salga el sol te espero al otro lado de esta cascada ,en un prado,ahí podremos solucionar nuestros problemas sin intervención alguna ,no faltes

S:_Ahi estare**"aunque no quiero verte mas porque entonces al encontrarnos yo…"**

H:_De luego.(se da vuelta y aleja)"no se porqué,pero siento que quiero verlo de nuevo,no no es eso,al parecer,mañana tendre la necesidad…"

**_"querria besarte,"**

_"de sentirte a mi lado,"

**_"sentir tus suaves labios nuevamente"**

_"una y otra vez"

**_"a cada instante"**

_"y en todo lugar"

**_"y que seas mia para siempre,…maldición sin quererlo…" **

_"y no soltarte mas,¡ay no parece ser que…

S y H:_ME HE ENAMORADO!!!!!!!!

Continuara…

(disculpen que es corto,pero muy pronto la continuare…)


End file.
